Father Figure
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: AU. Yami and Kaiba are Vampires. Yami rescues a young girl, Sarah, from her home one night. Warning: contains domestic violence.
1. Yami rescues Sarah

**Hey there! I was listening to the song **Father Figure** by George Michael, from his 1987 album "Faith". I think it's a great song to listen to, as well as get inspiration from. **

**Anyway, I was listening to the song, and instantly I cooked up this story in my head where Yami is a vampire, as is Seto Kaiba, and they prefer to drink the blood of people like serial killers, muggers, rapists, child rapists and murderers rather than imbibe the crimson life force of people that are innocent, hard-working and kind to others. **

**Hope you like this. :)**

**Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh. The lyrics to Father Figure by George Michael belong to their respective owners. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.**

* * *

Father Figure

A lone vampire stalked through the streets of Domino City, his tri-colored hair – red, yellow and black – shaped like lightning bolts – and his crimson eyes flashing in the night.

His real name was Atem, but he preferred to be called Yami. At the moment, he was looking for a new victim.

Yami usually preferred to feed on rapists, muggers, pedophiles, and other kinds of criminals, as well as men and women who were abusive to their lovers, partners, ex-partners or children; he believed that they weren't allowed to live. The people he thought were nice – men, women and children who were innocent – deserved to have long, healthy lives.

Soon, he heard shouts and screams coming from inside a house. He closed his eyes and focused on the sounds, completely shutting out the music of the night. It was a trick he had mastered centuries ago – about 10, 000 years ago, to be exact.

The screams came from a woman, while a man was shouting angry, abusive things.

_"You want to see what hurts?!"_

Then there was a crash, followed by the sound of breaking glass.

_"That's what hurts! That's what hurts!"_

He opened his eyes and narrowed them. _This madness known __as domestic violence has to stop – now!_

With that, Yami began walking toward the house with quick, powerful strides.

He stopped in front of the door and reached his hand to it. Instantly, it creaked open. An 8-year-old girl, wearing a blue nightgown, with hair like yellow springs and eyes the color of leaves on a tree, was standing there. Her green orbs held nothing except...anticipation.

Yami smiled and bent to her level. "My little one," he said, "come to me."

His crimson eyes glowed hypnotically. That was all it took. Whenever he used hypnosis while making eye contact with a victim, they were instantly not distracted from what he was going to say or do.

_That's all I wanted, something special,  
Something sacred in your eyes,  
For just one moment, to be bold and naked  
At your side_

_Sometimes I think that you'll never understand me  
Maybe this time is forever, say it can be_

_That's all you wanted, something special,  
Someone sacred in your life  
Just for one moment, to be warm and naked  
At my side_

The little girl ran to him, and he instantly scooped her up into his arms. Then he walked off into the shadows of the night, taking the young girl to a secret place he knew very well – one where she would be safe.

_Sometimes I think that you'll never understand me  
But something tells me together, we'd be happy_

_I will be your father figure (Oh baby)  
Put your tiny hand in mine (I'd love to)  
I will be your preacher teacher (Be your daddy)  
Anything you have in mind (It would make me)  
I will be your father figure (Very happy)  
I have had enough of crime (Please let me)  
I will be the one who loves you  
till the end of time _

Then Yami stopped and looked at the little girl with a father's love in his crimson eyes. "What's your name, little one?" he asked.

The girl sensed that, unlike her father, this man was gentle and very nice. She didn't know how she knew. It was like she was clairvoyant; she knew things, but couldn't think of a good explanation for how or why.

"Sarah," she replied. "Sarah Jackson."

"Sarah," said Yami, letting the name roll off his tongue. "I love that name. It means ‛princess'." Yami smiled.

Sarah smiled shyly. "Thank you, uh..."

"Please, call me Yami," he grinned.

They lucked out; a thunderstorm struck as soon as they were inside Yami's mansion.

"You should stay with me. You'll be a lot safer," Yami whispered as he walked inside and into his bedroom. He felt a very strong urge to protect this young girl. After all, she didn't deserve to be in a family situation where her parents would get up in the morning and fight, and go to bed and fight.

_If she was my little sister, _he thought, _I would never hurt her in any way._

He laid Sarah down on the bed. It had white sheets, a white pillow, and white silk curtains pulled back to make a canopy. As soon as her head hit the pillow, he covered her with the sheets, and then headed to the doorway. He lingered there just long enough to blow her a swift kiss. Then, he turned and vanished.

_That's all I wanted  
But sometimes love can be mistaken for a crime  
That's all I wanted _

_just to see my baby's blue eyes shine_

_This time I think that my lover understands me  
If we have faith in each other  
Then we can be strong_

_I will be your father figure  
Put your tiny hand in mine  
I will be your preacher teacher  
Anything you have in mind  
I will be your father figure  
I have had enough of crime  
I will be the one who loves you  
till the end of time_

_If you are the desert, I'll be the sea  
If you ever hunger, hunger for me  
Whatever you ask for, that's what I'll be_

_So when you remember the ones who have lied  
Who said that they cared  
But then laughed as you cried  
Beautiful darling, don't think of me_

_Because all I ever wanted_

_It's in your eyes baby, baby_  
_And love can't lie, no...  
(Greet me with the eyes of a child)  
My love is always telling me so  
(Heaven is a kiss and a smile)  
Just hold on, hold on  
I won't let you go, my baby_

_I will be your father figure  
Put your tiny hand in mine  
I will be your preacher teacher  
Anything you have in mind  
I will be your father figure  
I have had enough of crime  
So I am gonna love you  
till the end of time_

_I will be your father  
I will be your preacher  
I'll be your daddy  
I will be the one who loves you  
till the end of time _

The next night, after leaving Sarah at his mansion – with his friend Seto Kaiba watching over her, blood tears flowing from his cobalt eyes down his cheeks as Sarah probably reminded Kaiba of what he used to be as a kid – Yami walked out into the night. He knew Kaiba, being a born Vampire like himself, would take a liking to the girl, and he was right. After all, like Yami, Kaiba disliked domestic violence.

"I can't believe anybody would hit a woman, or a man for that matter," he had said once.

Kaiba preferred to treat the ladies with respect, and often let them make their own decisions. Besides domestic violence, he also disliked seeing a man hitting a woman or beating her almost to the point of death. He even hated seeing a woman punching a man as well.

"It just doesn't seem right. I often see men have to struggle with their anger demons every day and night. They grapple with their anger selves that look so much like them, but are not them at all. Plus, even women who are supposed to be gentle and kind try to take control of their relationships and will often use violence, physical or verbal," Kaiba had mused once.

Soon Yami heard screaming. He let a secret smile grace his handsome visage as he headed in the direction it was coming from – the very same house he had rescued Sarah from.

The screaming was getting louder.

"When I found you, you were a drunk, wasted away in a bar!" a woman snapped.

"And when I found **you**, you were dancing around a pole in a bar. And look, even _now_ you still are!" a man's voice replied.

"Well, I'm making money, which is more than you can say!" the woman yelled back.

"What did you say?" the man screamed.

"You heard what I said, psychopath!"

That was all Yami needed to hear. Quietly he walked into the house and then into the room...

* * *

**Well, I hope you like this story so far. Nice feedback is appreciated, of course. :)**


	2. The Light On the Dark Side of Me

**Here's the next chapter of my story **Father Figure**. I hope it's good so far and that you're enjoying it. **

**I want to send my thanks to my friends **Sister Of The Pharaoh **and **dancers of the night** for their nice reviews. **

dancers of the night:_**(that was really good and sad. Poor little girl. loved it.) **_**Thanks! I'm glad you like it. :) **

Sister Of The Pharaoh:_**(**__**This is too good! I wish you would write more! This is exactly how I would want Yami if he was my big brother! Please more of this! Please?) **_**Thanks! I'm glad you like it so far. And I will write more of this as soon as I get the chance. **

**Warning – as this is a two-part chapter, the second part contains a lemon that I've done my best to write.**

**Previously...**

_The screaming was getting louder._

"_When I found you, you were a drunk, wasted away in a bar!"_

"_And when I found you, you were dancing around a pole in a bar. And look, even now you still are!"_

"_Well, I'm making money, which is more than you can say!" the woman yelled back._

"_What did you say?" the man screamed._

"_You heard what I said, psychopath!"_

_That was all Yami needed to hear._

_Quietly he walked into the house and then into the room..._

* * *

_There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea  
You became the light on the dark side of me  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and  
The light that you shine can be seen_

_Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray  
Ooh,  
The more I get of you,  
The stranger it feels, yeah  
And now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the gray_

_There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain,  
My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?  
But did you know  
That when it snows  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen_

_Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
The stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the gray_

_I've been kissed by a rose on the gray,  
I've been kissed by a rose  
I've been kissed by a rose on the gray,  
...And if I should fall along the way  
I've been kissed by a rose  
...been kissed by a rose on the gray_

_There is so much a man can tell you  
So much he can say  
You remain  
My power, my pleasure, my pain  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby  
But did you know  
That when it snows  
My eyes become large and _  
_the light that you shine can be seen_

_Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
The stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the gray_

_Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
The stranger it feels, yeah  
And now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the gray_

_Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom... on the... gray..._  
-Seal, **Kiss from a Rose**

The man and woman were standing in the middle of the room, breathing hard and glaring daggers at each other. At that moment, Yami took the opportunity to clear his throat, and they looked at him.

"I want you both to stop this arguing right now," he said, his voice having taken on an authoritative tone – as it did often when he was a Pharaoh in Egypt 5,000 years ago.

The man looked at the stranger. He couldn't believe his ears.

"Who are_** you**_?" he asked rudely, his chocolate orbs narrowing as he looked at Yami. Previously he had never seen such a man like Yami – if a man was what Yami seemed to be. For one thing, Yami looked almost like that Yugi Moto kid. But while Yugi looked like a child trapped in a teenager's body, this guy, who could pass as Yugi's twin or older brother, looked more like a teenager as he was taller. He had red, yellow and black hair that was in some lightning bolt shape.

Finally, the most mesmerizing thing about the man was those eyes of his. They were the color of blood, and seemed to pierce right through him, as though reading his soul or aura.

"The name's Yami," answered Yami.

"Where's our daughter, Sarah? Has she run off again? That little-" the man began.

Yami snapped his fingers. Instantly, his magic showed them a picture of Sarah on a canopy bed lying on her side. Beside her was Kaiba, his purple trenchcoat gleaming in the moonlight as he lovingly stroked her face, his ice blue orbs gleaming as he held her in his arms, her forehead under his chin.

"Who is** that**?!" the man screamed, his chocolate orbs wide and his face red. The woman sucked in her breath in horror.

"That," replied Yami as he made the picture disappear, "is my friend Seto Kaiba. He is watching over her."

His crimson eyes flashed. "You call yourselves her parents. You say you take good care of her. But I know what you both really are."

He pointed at the man. "You are an angry unhappy man who cannot control your emotions or your hands. You are actually a monster in human form.

"And you," he said, turning to the man's wife as the man tried to think up a good reply to what Yami said, "you constantly ignore her, as you try dealing with this – this – this scum of a husband of yours."

The woman lowered her head, her emerald eyes almost filled with tears of shame and regret, and knowing that what Yami said was all too true.

The man, believing he finally had all he could take, flew at Yami in a rage. His eyes were wide and his fingers clenched. But Yami, being much quicker, just stepped to the side, and the man landed on his side a few feet away, and never moved again – as Yami had put a Paralysis Curse on him.

The Paralysis Curse was a very powerful type of spell that only vampires like Yami and Kaiba were able to use. It usually paralyzed the victim, so that he or she would never have use of their arms and legs again.

The man's wife then looked up at Yami fearfully, as though he meant to subject her to the same fate.

Luckily for her, however, that didn't happen. Instead, he then smiled at her.

"If you want, you can become my wife, and become a much better mother for your daughter," he suggested in a tone which told her that there probably was hope for her after all. He then held out his hand.

* * *

Kaiba tucked the blanket around Sarah's sleeping form and pressed a kiss on her cheek. He couldn't help but smile sadly as he looked at her. Sarah seemed so innocent.

_Just like I once was,_ he thought, running a hand through her hair. _And I kind of miss being human. But I do like being a father figure to Sarah; I believe she needs one._

He then got up from the bed and walked over to the desk. Pulling a 3-subject notebook with a red cover over to him, he picked up a pen. After checking to see if it had enough ink (which it did), he opened the notebook and looked off into the distance for inspiration. Then, as though suddenly struck by what he called "inspiration lightning", he grinned, showing his fangs, and began to write...

_Sarah. A young girl wearing a white dress and looking both quite beautiful and innocent. I sense her presence, and see how she lightly steps over the floor. But there is one thing I wonder. . . _

_Why does the way she – a child, just a mere child – walk excite me so? Why does she arouse feelings in me without knowing she's doing it? I will never know. I will always wonder. . ._

* * *

The woman – whose name, as Yami discovered when looking into her mind, was Chloe – was a little unsure.

_Could I make a good wife for Yami? Will he be a good husband to me?_

"Yes, Chloe, I will be a good husband to you. I am not abusive, as I dislike domestic violence with a passion. I will not stand for it at all. Domestic violence against women, as well as men, should not be a secret or kept in the dark. It should be brought to light and exposed as the monster it is."

As Yami spoke, his emotions – anger, frustration against violent men and hurt – spilled out like blood flowing in a crimson river and then over a waterfall before her.

Chloe blinked. _Did he just read my mind? _

Yami smiled. "Of course I can read your mind, Chloe."

He then watched, smiling still, as she then thought it over – taking her time, of course. Finally she made up her mind and put her hand into his. Soon after, his hand closed over hers.

"You have decided," he said, and then gently pulled her close into a hug.

* * *

**Well, I hope you're liking this story as much as I do writing it. After all, writing a story such as this one takes lots of research, and I hope to add some bad guys as food for vampires like Yami and Kaiba to drain blood from, such as muggers, child traffickers, child rapists and pedophiles. (A friend of mine told me that pedophiles are one kind of sick people that, in her words, "can never be rehabilitated". I cannot agree more with her here.) **

**What do you think? Do you agree with me about the concept that vampires should be good guys instead of villains and use their powers to clean up society? I hope so, of course.**

**Anyway, nice feedback is not only just what I need to write more, it's also very much appreciated, of course. :)**


	3. Love

**Well, here's the second part of chapter 2 of Father Figure. **

Sister Of The Pharaoh**: **_**(Yay! I have to admit, I had no idea your were going this way with this. Very interesting, I hope you update this soon, I can't to read more!) **_**Thank you! I'm glad you're loving this story so far. :) Plus, I like making up the story as I go along – especially if it's a story about a vampire. **

**Warning: there is a lemon in this chapter. Don't like, skip down.**

* * *

**Previously... **

_As Yami spoke, his emotions – anger, frustration against violent men and hurt – spilled out like blood flowing in a crimson river and then over a waterfall before her. _

_Chloe blinked. **Did he just read my mind?** _

_Yami smiled. "Of course I can read your mind, Chloe."_

_He then watched, smiling still, as she then thought it over – taking her time, of course. Finally she made up her mind and put her hand into his. Soon after, his hand closed over hers. _

_"You have decided," he said, and then gently pulled her close into a hug._

* * *

_Ba da ba da da da ah ya ya  
Ba da da da ba ba ee ah  
Ba da ba da da da ah ya ya  
Ba da da da ba ba ee ah_

_There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea  
You became the light on the dark side of me  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill  
But did you know  
That when it snows  
My eyes become large and_

_the light that you shine can be seen_

_Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
Ooh,  
The more I get of you,  
The stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grey_

_There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain,  
My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby  
To me, you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and _

_the light that you shine can be seen_

_Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
The stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grey_

_(Instrumental)_

_I've been kissed by a rose on the grey,  
I've been kissed by a rose  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grey,  
...And if I should fall along the way  
I've been kissed by a rose  
...been kissed by a rose on the grey_

_There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain  
My power, my pleasure, my pain.  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby_

_But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and _

_the light that you shine can be seen_

_Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
The stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grey_

_Yes, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
The stranger it feels, yeah  
And now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grey_

_Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom… on the… grey..._

-Seal, **Kiss from a Rose**

After leading her to the bedroom, Yami picked Chloe up bridal-style, carried her to the bed and laid her down on it. Then, after removing her clothes as well as his, he then decided to leave his cape on (as it was quite long enough).

Finally, he got on top of her. Chloe felt a little bit shy, and moved her arms to cover herself. But Yami stopped her, gently pulling her arms away.

"Don't be shy," he purred, smiling encouragingly at her. "You're beautiful."

Chloe blushed a little. He knew what to do with a woman behind a bedroom door, as well as how to charm a girl. She knew that for sure.

"May I take you?" he asked.

Smiling, Chloe nodded. "Yes, of course."

*******Start of Lemon*******

Her smile was all it took to encourage him. Gently gripping her shoulders, Yami pushed his manhood into her and slowly began a rhythm that felt so familiar to her. But at the same time, it felt so... foreign. Unknown. Like she was watching herself from afar, which she knew victims of rape also do, as she had read all about that. But this was different; this was consensual.

She closed her eyes, and soon felt Yami's manhood smoothly moving in and then out of her, growling as he did. Luckily, his black cape was definitely the right length to cover the both of their unclothed bodies. So she didn't have to worry about using the bedsheets anyway. She looked up at Yami, and saw the triumph in his eyes. He knew her. He knew her desires and needs as a woman.

His knowledge of the carnal was vast, his experience immense. And his intuition of Chloe's own desires was innate as well. But all he had known in the Vampire times before were the bestial mating passions of blood, the feral fury of his own kind – the wanton, the voluptuous, the desperate, and the blood-stirring dances of demons.

His familiar territory was of animal passion black as night, livid red as blood, as filled with hate and bloodlust as much as physical want. He knew the scratch of nails, the bite of teeth, the tearing and pounding of flesh, the dark gasps and screams made glorious by lust and sin.

His body was love in motion, his mouth drawing sweet poetry over her body, creating great songs within her soul. He found himself trembling, a thing he had at first thought to be impossible, and his heart soared.

All the sensations and emotions sweeping through him felt impossible as well. He didn't know **how** he knew. He just knew. Probably a premonition of sorts, maybe.

All the while, they were careful, quiet, and aware of their surroundings even as they let themselves go.

Touching her, reveling in the almost-forgotten sensation of sinking into her warmth, and looking into her eyes at that moment, he could not be the great Vampire of legend, the demon that masqueraded as a human, but a teenager of flaws, of weaknesses, of desperate needs and of aching vulnerability.

She saw it all, caressed all wounds, kissed all pains. As he madly kissed at her own pains and torments, softly and gently stripping her of all fears and sorrows, the past was redeemed, and the centuries of blood were worth it to have her once more. With her, he was transformed and in the soft hush of the bedchamber, he felt truly human again. Living once more.

Finally, just as they reached climax, Yami fell on top of Chloe, while she caressed his back. He felt sated and complete, and at least for now, so were his desires and needs as a man.

*******End of Lemon*******

Finally, after pulling out of her and pushing himself up using his palms, Yami then turned to Chloe and smiled, running his slim fingers through her hair, drinking in her beauty.

He then asked, "Are you ready for this, Chloe? I know that once it's done, there's no going back."

"Yes, Yami. I'm ready," replied Chloe, and he could tell she meant it. Then she turned her head aside, exposing the white skin of her throat.

Yami took that as his cue, bared his fangs, plunged downwards, buried them into Chloe's neck and began to drink, her crimson life force rolling over his red tongue. Chloe, however, felt no pain; instead, all she felt was pleasure. Pure, ultimate pleasure.

Bliss. Ecstasy. Heaven. Euphoria.

In other words, Yami knew that whatever mortals called it, it meant the same thing, just as it always did.

He knew. After all, he believed that, in his words, "no woman is a man's prize; they are a treasure that should be cherished and protected, taken care of, fought for and nurtured". He also believed that women are warriors as well, having seen a person make a woman angry by insulting her man, her children and her friends, and the person doing the insulting had gotten a taste of what a woman was as a warrior.

He knew this because he had read the book **Captivating: Unveiling the Mystery of a Woman's Soul**, which was written by John and Stasi Eldredge. _A fine book that one is. Perhaps I should read it more often._

Yami then pulled himself out of his thoughts while also pulling his fangs out of Chloe's throat; he felt he had drunk enough blood for now. After focusing on clearing away his blood lust while licking his fangs clean, he then looked at Chloe, concerned if he had drunk too much.

However, his concerns were unfounded when she looked up at him, smiled and said, "It's OK, Yami. You didn't drink too much of my blood – only half of it."

Hearing those words made Yami feel much better. He then bent and placed his mouth over hers in a kiss that was anything but innocent. It was more like in a sensual way. Finally he pulled his mouth away and gave her an encouraging smile, while letting his fingers trace patterns over her soft (and to him, beautiful) skin.

* * *

**Well, sorry I had to cut this chapter so short. I decided to because I wanted to save the part where Yami sires Chloe for another chapter. Hope you don't mind. :) **

**I dedicate this story to **Crystalstorm **and** Sister Of The Pharaoh **as they are such good friends in reviewing this story, and because they leave such nice feedback. :) **

**Anyway, read and review, please. :)**

**~Nightcrawlerlover**


End file.
